Akibat Bertanya Sama Belphegor Tentang Ujian
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurb seputar Ujian Nasional ini akan dijawab oleh Belphegor!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Pertanyaan-pertanyaan absurb seputar Ujian Nasional ini akan dijawab oleh Belphegor!

Genre: Humor/Parody

Rated: K+ (buat jaga-jaga doang)

Terinspirasi dari novel 'Manusia Setengah Salmon' nya Raditya Dika. Gila, sarap tuh buku! :P

Dalam fanfic ini, dikemas dalam bentuk Bel's POV. Seakan kalian benar-benar bertanya sama Bel, dan Bel yang memberi jawaban. Shishishi~.

Ghingoth buat ini untuk kakak-kakak kelas yang mau Ujian Nasional, jangan stress ya! Terus ganbatte dan semangat~! Semoga kalo baca fic ini bisa terhibur, hehe. Walau maaf, jayus. Namanya juga iseng ("-_-)

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>(Belphegor's POV).<p>

Sebentar lagi mau Ujian Nasional kan? Pasti pada tegang ya?

Ushishishi, tenang. Kalian bisa mencurahkan seluruh kegalauan kalian sama gue, Pangeran Belphegor ini. Shishishi. Semoga kerisauan dalam hati kalian akan (tidak) berkurang dengan jawaban yang gue berikan terhadap pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian seputar ujian, shishi.

Nah, berikut adalah pertanyaan (ngaco) dari lubuk hati kalian yang paling dalam serta jawaban yang gue berikan. Ushishishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 1:<p>

Bel, kalo nulis rumus matematika di paha boleh nggak?

Jawaban:

Shishishi, boleh. Yang nggak boleh nulis rumusnya di paha pengawas.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 2:<p>

Bel, kalo ke-gep nyontek pas ujian gimana dong?

Jawaban:

Langsung pura-pura gila, shishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 3:<p>

Bel-sama, pas ujian nggak tau jawabannya, terus mau SMS temen tapi pulsanya abis. Harus gimana?

Jawaban:

Pinjem BBM pengawas, shishishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 4:<p>

Bel, kalo pas ujian pengawasnya malah jualan buah gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, jangan panik. Samperin dia perlahan, terus bilang, 'Buah yang kaya akan antioksidannya apa, Bang?'

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 5:<p>

Kalo pengawasnya Kyoya Hibari, terus dia ngeliatin kita dengan tatapan 'kamikorosu' gimana dong, Bel?

Jawaban:

Shishi, usahakan rambut kamu tidak bermodel nanas.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 6:<p>

Bel, boleh nggak tidur pas ujian?

Jawaban:

Boleh, ushishi. Yang nggak boleh mandi pas ujian.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 7:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya tiba-tiba kesurupan gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishishi, jangan panik. Tanya hantu apa yang merasuki tubuhnya. Kalo hantunya pinter, minta jawaban.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 8:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya botak kaya Pitbull gimana?

Jawaban:

Lempar daging keluar kelas, shishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 9:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya kumisan kaya Levi, jadi nggak konsen gimana?

Jawaban:

Cukur kumisnya.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 10:<p>

Kalo pas ujian pensilnya nggak sengaja ketelen, harus gimana dong, Bel-san?

Jawaban:

Ya udah, tunggu aja besok keluar lewat 'belakang', ushishishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 11:<p>

Bel, boleh bawa pacar nggak pas ujian ke kelas?

Jawaban:

Shishi, boleh. Asal digendong terus.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 12:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya Ryohei Sasagawa gimana?

Jawaban:

Segera berteriak "EXTREME!" sekencang-kencangnya. Kalo dia ajak kamu tinju, ladenin! Dan biarkan temanmu melakukan ekspor-impor jawaban, shishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 13:<p>

Bel-sama, enaknya bawa apa aja ya biar lancar ngerjain ujiannya?

Jawaban:

Box weapon berkekuatan senapan gajah. Untuk membius pengawas, ushishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 14:<p>

Bel, boleh nggak makan pas ujian?

Jawaban:

Boleh. Shishi, yang nggak boleh bawa gerobak tukang sate.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 15:<p>

Bel, boleh nggak ajak guru les ke kelas waktu ujian?

Jawaban:

Shishishi, boleh. Asalkan guru les balet.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 16:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya Mammon gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, tampar dia pake duit. Terus bilang, "kubeli kunci jawabanmu sekarang!"

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 17:<p>

Bel, dulu kamu nyimpen contekan dimana?

Jawaban:

Shishi, diantara selipan rok celana minimnya _Froggy_...

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 18:<p>

Waktu ujian boleh buka baju nggak sih, Bel?

Jawaban:

Boleh. Ushishi, yang nggak boleh buka baju pengawas.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 19:<p>

Bel-sama, boleh nanya ke Rasiel-sama nggak tentang ujian nasional?

Jawaban:

Boleh, shishi. Asal ada izin dari si botak Olgert.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 20:<p>

Bel, pas ujian boleh bawa Mink-nya kamu nggak?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, boleh. Asalkan didalam kelas nggak ada Bester.

* * *

><p>To be continued, untuk 20 tanya jawab absurb berikutnya...<p>

Jayus yak? Garing kah? Maaf ya, sekali lagi, namanya juga orang iseng dam kurang kerjaan (-_-")

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D

Maaf, mungkin ini kecepetan, tapi selamat menempuh Ujian Nasional! Go, go go! Ale, ale, ale! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih kepada** LottiLotte**, **putraerae**, **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**, **cocoamilo**, **Sparkling Cloudy Day's**, **Hikari Vongola**, **alwayztora**,** fajrikyoya**,** Fall into the Void**, dan** Tsukiyomi Amu-chan Hinamori** yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya :D

Padahal rencananya Ghingoth mau update nih cerita hari Minggu kemarin sebelum UN, eh malah si Fernando (laptop Ghingoth :3) rusak segala! Tapi untung kemaren dah diopname dan sembuh :*. Jadi maaf ya, baru update-nya malah hari selesai UN-nya (-_-")

Mudah-mudahan, ceritanya masih asik deh ehehe. Walau udah selesai UN :)

Oke, siap?

Enjoy~.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 21:<p>

Bel, kalo lagi ujian enaknya pake pensil merek apa ya?

Jawaban:

Snowman. Shishishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 22:<p>

Bel-kun, cara ngilangin ngantuk pas ngerjain soal ujian gimana?

Jawaban:

Tidurlah, shishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 23:<p>

Bel, kalo kebelet pipis, terus pengawasnya galak gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, pipisin pengawasnya.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 24:<p>

Eh, gimana caranya supaya pengawas nggak ngelirik ke kita terus ya Bel?

Jawaban:

Shishishi, jangan pake baju istri/uke-nya.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 25:<p>

Bel, gimana caranya supaya tau jawaban waktu ujian yah?

Jawaban:

Coba pandang baik-baik pilihan jawaban dan lihat huruf yang bersinar, shishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 26:<p>

Bel, pas ujian boleh ngupil nggak?

Jawaban:

Boleh. Shishishi, yang nggak boleh ngupilin pengawas.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 27:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya imut-imut kaya Tsuna atau Fran gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishishi, culik.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 28:<p>

Bel-san, supaya dapet nilai paling tinggi pas ujian, gimana caranya ya?

Jawaban:

Shishishi, pacaran sama pengawasnya.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 29:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya minta contekan gimana?

Jawaban:

Enak aja, suruh kerjain sendiri!

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 30:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya si bencong Lussuria gimana?

Jawaban:

Jangan panik, shishishi. Bilang ke dia, "Ses, ada lekong cakep bo' diluar~." Selagi dia keluar, segera barter jawaban dengan temanmu!

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 31:<p>

Bel, kalo lagi ujian boleh pake sempak diluar nggak?

Jawaban:

Boleh. Ushishi, sekalian pake jubah, terus terjun dari lantai 3.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 32:<p>

Pas ujian nggak boleh nari saman ya, Bel?

Jawaban:

Shishi, boleh. Asal dilakukan oleh semua siswa secara bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 33:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya Superbi Squalo yang cantik, seksi, tapi berisik gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, suruh 1 kelas teriak, "VOOOIII! Kamu cantik, cantik, dari hatimu~." beserta gerakannya. Dia pasti langsung diam.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 34:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya Hayato Gokudera gimana?

Jawaban:

Shishishi, bilang dinamitnya bakal dipake buat ngeledakin sekolah. Kalo nggak mau kasih tau jawaban.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 35:<p>

Eh eh Bel, boleh nanya jawaban nggak ke pengawas?

Jawaban:

Boleh. Selama pengawasnya bukan Xanxus atau Reborn, shishishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 36:<p>

Bel, kalo pengawasnya ngeselin gimana dong?

Jawaban:

Jepret aja dengan tarik sempaknya sekuat tenaga, shishi.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 37:<p>

Bel-sama, supaya pintar pas ngerjain ujiannya gimana ya?

Jawaban:

Shishi, minum tolak angin.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 38:<p>

Bel, supaya dapet jawaban dari Byakuran gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, buat skenario ala koboi zaman dulu. Terus bilang, "Kasih tau jawabannya nggak! Kalo nggak, Shou-chan akan mati ditangan gua! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 39:<p>

Bel, kalo pas ujian tau-tau pengawasnya masuk angin gimana?

Jawaban:

Ushishi, kerokin pengawasnya pake parutan.

* * *

><p>Pertanyaan 40:<p>

Bel, kalo lagi ngerjain ujian biologi, tiba-tiba ada tomcat gimana?

Jawaban:

Shishishi, segera bangkit dari kursimu dan berkata dengan lantang, "AKHIRNYA AKU TAU SERANGGA YANG DIMAKSUD NOMER 26!"

* * *

><p>The End (-_-) (?)<p>

Maaf ya atas segala kegajean dan kegaringan fanfic numpang lewat iseng ini. Ghingoth ucapin saja deh, semoga kakak-kakak yang UN lulus 100% semua ya! Amin. :D

So, review? But no flame, okay? :D

Oh ya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca~!


End file.
